


Heavy Skin

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, PostSecret, Postcards, Secrets, Unrequited Love, the whole thing is pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: If left to itself, a secret will grow a thousand heavy skins. It will sit like a stone in your heart until one day you find that the stone has become too big to turn over. The weight of it is simply part of you now.These postcards are the secrets Angel and Spike don't tell each other. Some new, some old, all kept silent.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Angel's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I made these images for spring_spangel 2007 on Livejournal.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.


	2. Spike's Secrets

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.


End file.
